1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with one or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display and a backlight driving applied to the display. More specifically, the one or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus for displaying a screen using a backlight, and a method for driving the backlight applied to the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LED, which features high performance and a long lifetime, has been increasingly used in a variety of applications and is now used as a backlight of a display apparatus.
For example, an LCD display apparatus employs a direct LED as the backlight. In addition, an edge LED has been adopted as the backlight. An LCD-TV using the edge LED as the backlight has attracted positive reviews from consumers based on the reduced thickness that is possible by using the edge LED.
According to one method of driving an edge backlight apparatus, a progressive method sequentially turns on light sources on a row basis. This method is used in a 3D display apparatus to prevent crosstalk.
However, when the light source is turned on in sequence, luminance imbalance varies the luminance according to the location of the light source with respect to one screen. In this regard, a method for preventing the luminance imbalance is desirable.